


close

by positivedaisy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, and kind of stupid, i just wanted to write a drabble okay, i love dojae, im dojae trash, very rushed but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivedaisy/pseuds/positivedaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung is kind of worried and Jaehyun wants to assure him that everything is going to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	close

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i've been trying to write a fic for like months, but nothing worked, i had such a huge writer's block, but then this wonderful ship comes into my life and suddenly i feel so inspired. so here's a short drabble of doyoung being worried and both of them being cute/kinda cheesy. i don't even know okay it's really late here and i'm falling asleep

Doyoung is a little bit nervous. He doesn't think he's actually ready to start a new job in a completely unexplored city, so his hands keep trembling and his lips are about to be bruised from all that biting. He's terrified, but he knows that he will be okay because he has his best friend by his side.

Jaehyun is sitting next to him, bobbing his head to some kind of rhythm that is playing in his earphones and reading a favourite webtoon while smiling subconsciously. Really cute, Doyoung thinks as he grins and shifts his gaze towards the window.

Both of them have been together since they were little kids and they have become inseparable. Jaehyun was there when Doyoung had experienced his first hangover ("I told you to stop drinking after four bottles of soju, but you just never listen, do you? Here, take some medicine and sleep."), he was there when Doyoung had been going through his first break up, he was there whenever his best friend needed him to let him vent out, to make sure that he has a shoulder to cry on and for that Doyoung was eternally grateful.

So it wasn't that much of a surprise when Jaehyun decided to leave this city with Doyoung, even though he had tried to change his mind, but it was like talking to a brick wall. Of course, he's glad that his best friend still wants to be with him because he means the whole world to him, but he can't help but feel that sometimes Doyoung just makes him carry all of his burden, not even relieving some of his own.

He's afraid that months later Jaehyun might change his mind, might come into his room with tears welling up in his beautiful eyes, telling Doyoung that he wants to come back. To his friends, family, to the old times when it was much simpler. He might start apologizing for coming here with him and leaving so soon, trying to assure a black-haired man that he's okay, but everything it's just a bit tiring. He might smile, but it won't reach his eyes and his dimples won't appear.

Doyoung is afraid of his friend being unhappy in another city, of him regretting his decisions.

His mind keeps racing as the thoughts try to catch up with each other, so he's a bit distracted, but then he feels someone tugging a string of his gray sweatshirt and he turns his head back to Jaehyun, who has a clearly worried expression on his face, his phone and earphones now on his lap.

"I can hear you thinking really hard. Tell me what's on your mind," he pleads as he squeezes Doyoung's hand, not breaking the eye contact between them.

"Just doing the math. Trying to figure out if I'll have enough savings to feed your mouth for a whole year since you eat like a pregnant woman," Doyoung laughs and smiles fondly at his friend's cute pout.

"Hey, I do not eat that much!" Jaehyun tries not to laugh, but he fails as he smiles sheepishly. "I will find a job too, so don't you worry about me! I will be fine, so will you."

"What would I do without you, Jae?" Doyoung shuts his eyes and sneaks an arm around his friend's shoulder, gently laying his head on top of the other's. It's strangely calming and he just wants to spend the entire ride in this position, not worrying about the future.

"You would be okay. I know you're strong. Don't worry about the job or anything else, I promise I will be there for you if things get rough." Doyoung can feel his friend's eyes on his face, probably searching for any discomfort that might give him away. Sucks when your friend knows you a little bit too well.

Jaehyun smiles and places his another hand on one of Doyoung's cheeks, turning his face so that they would be facing each other. His dimples are showing and his fringe is covering his eyes a little bit, but Doyoung knows that they're sparkling and full of life like always. No one should be this beautiful, he thinks, no one that isn't his.

"I know you're probably thinking I will regret my decision later or want to stay in Seoul, but I would go anywhere as long as I'm with you. It's not home if you're not by my side." There's a thumb brushing against his cheek, so soft, so tender.

Doyoung really wants to thank him for always being there for him, but those words won't just come out of his mouth, so he says something else instead, "I didn't know you were this cheesy."

Jaehyun laughs and closes his eyes while settling his head on Doyoung's shoulder, trying to get comfortable. It probably isn't, but none of them move anyway.

"Thanks," he says it after half an hour when Jaehyun is already asleep. "You're the only one who matters to me. I hope you know that."

Doyoung stares a bit too long at his friend's gentle face, trying to stop his itching fingers from touching. He doesn't look away when Jaehyun's eyelashes start fluttering, he doesn't look away when his lips part a bit, releasing a soft snore. He doesn't look away when two patches of dark shades of pink start forming on his friend's cheeks and he forgets to do that when there's suddenly a pair of eyes staring back at him, warm and loving.

"I didn't know you were this cheesy, Doyoung."

The black-haired man starts stuttering, he obviously wasn't expecting him to wake up, but then there are soft lips on his, clearing away all these thoughts from his head. Doyoung leans into the kiss as he feels the surroudings fading away, so there's only two of them in their own world. He's glad that he's currently sitting right now, because it seems like his limbs are about to melt into a puddle.

"Why did you do that?"

"You interrupted my sleep, so  stop talking or I might have to kiss you again," Jaehyun says as he backs away, grinning like a sly fox, and places his head on Doyoung's chest now. "Your heart is beating really fast."

"I think it might have to do something with my best friend kissing me," Doyoung is still flustered, but his friend seems to be completely unfazed.

"Mmm, what did I say about talking? Or do you want another kiss?"

**Author's Note:**

> follow my blog http://www.doyungie.tumblr.com for nct u posts!! also i'd really appreciate it if you guys would leave me some comments, i really need to know what do you think about it! (i'll probably write another dojae fic soon but idk we will see!!)


End file.
